


Safe in my Arms

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Magic, F/F, Fingerfucking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and her Warden try for a baby using magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in my Arms

_Author's Note: This was prompted for me: Leliana and her Warden try for a baby using magic._

 

_First of all: Thank you to Aeowyn99 for proofreading. Secondly, my Inquisition save has been corrupted, so Become the Beast is on hold for now until I reach Here Lies the Abyss._

 

_If you wish to prompt me with a story, please feel free to leave a review, send me a PM, or look for greyassassin24 on Tumblr, and click on the prompts tab._

 

* * *

 

"Mara."

 

The whisper felt almost like a violation in the utter silence of the night as wives lay together in bed, under scarlet silken sheets, basking in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking. Warmly they cuddled together with hearts full of love, keeping the cool air of an Orlesian night at bay.

 

Mara poked her head up a little, her hair completely dishevelled from all of their love-making, having been on top of her lover's chest, and met Leliana's gaze with her heart swelled to the brim with adoration and love. After the Breach Apocalypse, Leliana had been appointed as Divine Victoria, but their romance and passion hadn't diminished. “Yes, my love?”

 

Leliana paused for a moment, unsure of how to ask what she wanted. She had no reason to be nervous, not so long as Mara was her wife, but she was still nervous. It was an embarrassing, and somewhat controversial question, even if she knew that her wife wouldn't judge her at all. Even though she knew that Mara loved her with all of her heart, she still felt her heart racing a little, still felt her hands begin to sweat where they lay on her lover's stomach.

 

And Mara noticed. Her wife had been a Bard, a Spymaster, and now a Divine, and she had almost never seen her so nervous in her entire life. Anyone else might not notice, but she could read her wife like a book, and something was very clearly bothering her.

 

“I want a baby.”

 

Mara raised an eyebrow, and sat up a little, her eyes glittering as they fixed Leliana's with an affectionate, but inquisitive, gaze. “W-with me?” Her voice was a nervous stammer, with her own heart beginning to race. Leliana wanted a child? Was such a thing even possible? Her thoughts immediately began to race, her her veins burned in anxiety like lightning running through them.

 

“No, with Josephine.” Leliana rolled her eyes, and gave her lover a kiss on the forehead. “Of course with you.”

 

A lovely blush coated the mage's cheeks, who gave an adorable nervous smile. “O-oh.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Leliana began to apologize, thinking that her lover was opposed to the idea. “It was a stupid idea, forg-”

 

Mara put a finger over her lover's lips. “Leliana, hush.” Her voice was soft and soothing, almost motherly. “I'm not saying _no_ exactly, I'm just... surprised is all.” She gave a small laugh under her breath. “After all, that did come out of nowhere?”

 

Leliana giggled. “It did, didn't it?”

 

“S-so,” She stammered, swallowing hard in anticipation and laying a hand over her Divine's heart. “You want a... a child with me?”

 

The Divine nodded. “I know that it's silly, and will be hard, but...” She swallowed, and cupped her lover's face. “You know that I've always wanted to have a child.” Mara nodded. “And now that life is calmer... I-I think that now is the best chance we're ever going to get.” It was a hope, long denied, buried under heaps of politics and war. But now that she was Divine, this was the best chance she was ever going to get. For the first time in her life, she was seriously considering it, finally able to ask her wife of six years if she wanted a child as much as she did.

 

Mara laid her head on Leliana's chest, listening to the strong beats of her lover's heart, bringing life to the single most wonderful woman in the entire world. “You do realize that we're both women.”

 

Leliana nodded again. “I know. I know that we can't... conceive in the normal way, but there are other ways to start a family.”

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

There was a minute of silence, where they both sat in quiet contemplation. “Weeellll...” Leliana's voice was slow and thoughtful. “I don't know. There are options, but...” She shook her head. “I don't know what would be best for us.”

 

Mara thought for a moment, biting her lower lip. “Well, let's go weigh our choices, and see what we like best.” Leliana nodded. “ First, we could... sleep... with someone else.” The reluctance in her tone was evident, and she clearly found the idea revolting.

 

Leliana shook her head vehemently. “No. I couldn't bear to do that, or watch you.” She lifted her wife's chin with fingers, and kissed her very gently on the lips. “My love, you are the only woman for me.” Mara nodded mutely. She was disgusted with the idea of cheating on her one and only. Leliana had found her even while surrounded by darkness, and have saved her. To ever betray that love, even to begin a family with her...

 

“Well then...” She thought for a moment. “We could adopt a child. Maker knows that there are enough orphans in the world.”

 

“Hmm.” Leliana made a thoughtful noise, thinking. “Maybe. There are still some children left after Corypheus' war on the Inquisition, although from what I hear the people have been surprisingly fast about adopting them.” A moment passed. “But, if it's possible, I would like to bear our baby, to feel them grow inside of me.”

 

“Hmm, alright.” She thought for a moment. “Well... I don't know what other options there are that we could choose. There are people working on more... scientific ways of making children for two women, but I'm not sure that I would trust them playing with your womb like kitten with a ball of string.”

 

A  minute passed as they thought. “Well, you know what I think would be perfect.” Leliana said after a moment. Mara perked her head up, meeting her Divine's gaze. “Is there a way you can use magic to conceive?”

 

“I... don't know.” The mage admitted after a moment's contemplation. “I've never heard of such a thing, but I would be surprised if I found out it wasn't possible.” She bit her lip, thinking. “If it does exist, it would have to be blood magic.”

 

Leliana raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

Mara nodded. “There's no way it couldn't be. To create something living from nothing, to make a living being would involve lifeblood.” She met Leliana's eyes. “Ours.”

 

“Oh...” Leliana's voice was quiet. “Well then, I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with Blood Magic.” She knew that Mara had learned Blood Magic during the Blight in case it was necessary to stop the Darkspawn and save Ferelden. She would rather dabble in forbidden arts and prevent herself from going to the Maker's side then allow her homeland and hundreds of thousands of innocents to die, but she had given it up completely after the Blight.

 

“I understand.” Mara said softly. “But, Leliana, because it would to be to create new life, I'm certain Blood Magic wouldn't involve a demon of any sort. It would simply use blood instead of Mana or Lyrium so that it could create life instead of a spell.” Her hand entwined with Leliana's. “But I am with you no matter what you do, my love.”

 

Leliana thought a moment. “Would you be willing to do it?” She asked after a moment, seriously considering it, biting her lip. The Chant of Light strictly forbid Blood Magic, she knew that, and there was reason for it, but her heart yearned so much for this this, to have her a family. If it would just be blood, and wouldn't involve a demon... then there was nothing to suggest that it was immoral…

 

“Of course I would.” She smiled, before it melted into a look of worry. “But, I...” She looked down, not meeting her Leliana's eyes, and the Divine's heart lurched in her chest, suddenly worried of what could cause her lover such pain. “Leliana, I can't have children. With all the wounds I sustained during the Blight, I-” Her voice made a dry sob in her throat, and Leliana wrapped her arms around her wife comfortingly. “I-I don't… bleed, anymore.” Mara's pained gaze met her stare, those massive sea blue eyes glistened.

 

“Hush, my Warden.” Leliana murmured comfortingly, holding Mara close to her heart with her embrace. “It's alright. Don't worry about it.” She kissed the former Warden on the head. “If it's possible to use magic, then I will carry our child. And if it's not, or if we're uncomfortable with it, then we'll adopt an orphan who needs a loving home.”

 

Mara shook her head with endearment, biting down whatever pain and shame her infertility had brought up, and smiled. “You're absolutely wonderful.” She whispered, her heart beating heavily in her chest, love and warmth filling it. “I don't know how I deserve you.”

 

“You stopped the Blight.” Leliana pointed out.

 

The Warden giggled. “That's not enough, I think.”

 

Leliana shook her head with love. “Oh, my dear, sweet angel. I love you so much.”

 

Mara crawled up Leliana, and kissed her with all the love in her heart, searing and passionate as their bodies entwined. “Now,” She purred in a low voice that made Leliana shiver. “How about we try for a baby?” The Divine giggled, and flipped Mara onto her back.

 

“That sounds like a perfect idea, _m'aime_.”

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

Leliana groaned in exhaustion, pulling off that ridiculous hat that they made her wear as Divine Victoria, and pulled open the door to her chambers. She had spent all day dealing with entitled Orlesian nobles, and was utterly tired.

 

She strode into her chambers, and froze.

 

Inside was Mara, sitting on the bed. But there was something different about it. The room's windows were covered, so the only light in the room was the red candles that were set up around the room, creating a mysterious atmosphere.

 

And her Mara was dressed entirely in black, with jet coloured blush and lipstick, and ebony coloured eye-shadow. She looked dark and mystical, and Leliana felt a heavy pulse between her legs at how incredibly sexy her wife was.

 

“I, er-” Leliana stammered, her mouth suddenly very dry at her Warden's provocative setup. _The dim lighting, her dark clothes, those soft, kissable lips..._

 

Mara stood, placing a finger over her lips for silence, and held her wife's hands, leaning in a little. “Are you free for the evening?” Leliana nodded. “Good.” She leaned in and gave Leliana a gentle, sensual kiss that made Leliana's chest lurch at the sheer softness of it. “Tonight, we're going to make a baby.”

 

Leliana's eyes widened, alarm raced through her body, her heart kicking thunderously in her chest. “Wait, what do yo-”

 

“Hush.” Mara put a finger over her Divine's lips, silencing her immediately. “I've discovered the magic to create a child with the two of us, but you have to listen to my every word.” Leliana made an agreeing, obedient noise deep in her throat. “I will do most of the work for us, but there's three things you have to do: First of all, you can't speak unless spoken to. Second, you will follow my instructions to the letter. Third, you can't climax until I command you.” She leaned into Leliana's ear, and whispered. “Do you agree?”

 

Leliana nodded emphatically, her moral dilemma already solved the previous night. “Yes! Maker, yes, my angel!” She cried in a happy, excited voice that quivered with love. “Put a child inside of me!”

 

Mara gave a husky, deep chuckle. “Oh, I will.” She murmured. “ If you listen to my instructions, by the end of the night, we will have conceived a child together.” She kissed Leliana on the lips, slow and sensual once more, and Leliana groaned in anticipation, her legs pulsing as fast as her heart.

 

“I must warn you,” Mara whispered as she pulled back, wrapping her arms around Leliana's Chantry robes. “This ritual will involve Blood Magic, but I swear that there will be no demon involved, just love between two women.” Her mouth was in Leliana's ear, and every whisper made the Divine's entire body quiver. “I will take blood from both of us, and it shall mix, creating our child with pieces of both of us, just like it would if we had a child normally.”

 

“No demon?” Leliana murmured. That was her only real reservation about Blood Magic. If Mara insisted that the only difference from normal magic was the use of blood, and nothing else, then there was nothing in the Chant of Light or anywhere else to suggest that this was inherently evil.

 

“Have you already forgotten my first rule?” Mara had mirth in her husky voice, and a gentle smile dancing over her jet-black lips. “But no. There is no demon involved. There are two reasons as to why Blood Magic is so incredibly powerful: First of all, it usually involve the power of demons, who can provide incredible strength, which corrupts most mages who find that sort of power. But secondly, if you use it in a binding ritual, it can't be undone, which is why we need it for this. You can't use magic to create life without it.” She saw Leliana's questioning gaze, and smiled. “Do you understand, my love?”

 

“What do you mean it can't be undone?” Leliana inclined her head slightly “Isn't magic usually... permanent anyway?”

 

Mara shook her head. “No, not exactly. Magic can be undone, by other mages, Templars, or even time. Blood Magic doesn't ever end. You can't undo it any more than you can get back a drop of water into the ocean, or dust scattered on the wind, or a grain of dirt dropped onto a hillside.”

 

Leliana shivered a little. She had forgotten how fiercely intelligent her wife was, but, listening to her provide a lesson that made perfect sense to someone without an ounce of understanding of magic, delivered in Mara's husky words of lust. Not to mention that it was given about the possibility of them having a child, something that Leliana had hungered for her entire life. First with Marjoline, and now with Mara.

 

“So,” Mara purred. “Are you ready for me to impregnate you?” Leliana nodded emphatically. “Now, there is one more thing we need to do.” Mara nibbled on her lover's ear, who moaned in anticipation. “This ritual has one advantage over a traditional conception: We can choose if we want our baby to be a boy or girl.”

 

“Really?” Leliana whispered in awe, and Mara nodded.

 

“Yes, my sweet Divine. The way that I weave the spell will decide their gender. So, what would you prefer?”

 

“I want a girl.” There was passion and adamance in Leliana's voice, filled with hope for their family's future, and love for her wife who must have gone through endless hours of research to discover this much.

 

Mara quirked an eyebrow. “That was fast.” She had expected her lover to mull the decision over, considering every possibility.

 

Leliana shook her head. “I've always wanted a baby girl. To raise her into a grown woman, to be the mother that I never had. Listening to her days of schooling, hearing her problems with boys...” She trailed off, thinking she sounded foolish.

 

“A girl it is then.” And then it was decided. “Although,” Mara gave a low giggle. “Considering our family, you might never get to listen to her problem with _boys_.” Leliana giggled with her, kissing her wife on the lips, who then deepened it immensely until Leliana was certain that she would fall right onto the ground if her angel wasn't holding her up. Although that was the way it always was, kissing her angel. “It's decided then.” Mara purred. “By the end of the night, you will have our baby girl inside of you.”

 

The Divine shivered all over at the mere suggestion that such a thing was possible, and Mara slipped her robes off, which slipped right over her shoulders and pooled onto the floor, and then she roughly ripped off Leliana's small clothes, displaying the Bard's breasts and womanhood while simultaneously making her groan at the display of power.

 

“You love it.” Leliana opened her mouth to retort, but Mara put a finger over her lips. “Hush. I've been lenient on your rules, but I'm going to start enforcing them. If you don't follow them to the letter, the ritual won't take, and we won't have a child. Do you understand?” Leliana squirmed, and nodded. “Good. Now, take off my clothes.”

 

Leliana grasped desperately at Mara's clothes, who made a disapproving cluck at her wife. “Slowly. We are in no hurry.” She cupped her utterly naked wife's chin. “We have all night.” The Divine pulled Mara's shirt over her head, slowly, sensually, basking in every moment. Her breath was stolen from her when her Warden's shirt slipped over her chest, revealing her breasts, and noting that Mara didn't have small clothes on.

 

Mara giggled. “You like what you see?” Leliana nodded emphatically, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Then she pulled her lover's pants around her ankles, and Mara stepped out of them, revealing her elegant body. Maker's breath, but she was intoxicating. “Tell me how beautiful I am.”

 

“My angel,” Leliana whispered reverently, drinking in every moment of the night, of her lover's plan. “You must have been sent down onto this earth by the Maker himself, because there is no other way such beauty could exist in this world.” As she spoke, she ran her nails up her lover's leg, noting the pleasant shiver that ran through her. “Those long, luxurious legs, your curvy hips, that lean, muscular chest,” She raised her hands as she spoke, touching every body part as it was mentioned. “Your soft, warm breasts...” She stopped, cupping her lover's breasts, and giving them a kiss each. “Your pretty, soft face...”

 

She gave a surprised shriek of delight when Mara grabbed her, pulling her closer and kissing her with passion and desire, both of her hands grasping at her Divine's arse. Leliana gave a soft moan, and threw a leg over her wife's hip, giving herself over to the mage's control.

 

“Just imagine,” Mara purred as she pulled back, and Leliana could feel the warm breath of her words. “All that beauty will soon be a part of our daughter.

 

Leliana shivered, certain that if her wife wasn't holding her so close that she would fall right to the ground. “Do you like that idea? Does it make you nice and wet, the idea that you'll soon grow heavy with our child?”

 

“Yes.” Leliana breathed. “Maker, yes! Take me right now, my love!”

 

Mara gave a low chuckle. “Patience, my love. We have all night.” She bit Leliana's earlobe very gently, knowing that Leliana would be driven wild. “I'm going to take it very slow, pump you full of love. All. Night. Long.”

 

And with that she picked up the Former Bard, hooking slender legs over her hips, and took her to the bed, laying her very gently on her side, and crawled in beside her, sliding their bodies together like a pair of spoons, and fitting her lover's tailbone against her own sex.

 

“Leli,” She whispered in Leliana's ear, making her quiver. Leliana loved it when she did that, and it made her shiver. All over. “I'm going to cut you now, on your left arm. Very small, very fast. Are you ready?”

 

Leliana nodded. A moment later, cold steel could be felt against her forearm, and she winced as the knife made a tiny incision. It hurt for a moment, but Leliana had been through much worse, and Mara was right: It was fast and surgical, the younger woman clearly knowing what she was doing, and that control made Leliana shiver again.

 

The Mage withdrew her arm, and Leliana could hear a tiny noise, which she realized was Mara cutting her own arm, and then the blade was set aside. “Are you comfortable, my lover girl?”

 

“Yes, my angel.” She whispered. It was only a little pain, and she had done worse with Marjoline back when she was a Bard, not to mention the end result...

 

The cut began to tingle, and Leliana gasped at the feeling, knowing that this was the magic. Then Mara took her arm in hers, and their cuts pressed into one another, entwining and mixing into a single flow of love and strength.

 

After several moments of the spell weaving, Mara slipped an arm around Leliana's waist, and rolled onto her back, bringing Leliana laying onto her chest. Her arm with a gash in it lowered to Leliana's chest, right above where her wife's womb was, and the spell turned from red to blue, beginning to create life.

 

Her other hand slipped down to Leliana's sex, and penetrated her with two fingers, pushing inside. Leliana gasped and gave a quiet moan, melting into her wife's embrace.

 

“Oh Mara.” She cried. “My love, put a child inside of me.”

 

Mara gave a quiet scoff. “Leliana, if you break my rules one more time then I'm afraid that I will stop. Am I understood, my love?”

 

Leliana nodded mutely, and cried out when her lover's hand resumed it's movement inside of her, curling and finding that special, rough patch of skin on her inner wall, and warmth filled her belly as the loving light blue magic weaved it's way inside of her womb.

 

She cried out as that hand worked harder and faster inside of her, her thumb finding that delicate nub and making her gasp and moan for her wife. “I can't wait,” She whispered in Leliana's ear as her hands did their work. “To see you quicken, to watch as you grow large with our child, to hear our baby girl move.”

 

Leliana's legs slid a little more open as the mere thought, giving her wife just a little more access to make such a miracle possible. With her legs spread wider, Mara twisted her hand and jammed two more fingers inside, steadily pumping in and out of her lover.

 

Her eyes fluttered shut as her belly was filled with warmth and love, electricity and heat jumping from her wife's fingertips and into her womb.

 

“ _Amour._ ” She didn't speak so much as breathe, the words hot ecstasy on her lips. She could feel the child being conceived, the mere thought twisting something dark and primitive deep inside of her.

 

“Do you love this, your Perfection?” The words were sweet and slow, honey-like, and Leliana nodded mutely, the twisted knot of primal desire in her chest tightening. “This will be all over, soon, so enjoy it.”

 

Leliana cried out, teetering on the edge of orgasm, her legs giving an instinctive twitch as they sweated and trembled. Her breath was hot and came in short, sharp gasps. She was so close, even under her orders to resist the oncoming orgasm.

 

“I'm almost done.” She hissed in Leliana's ear. “And when I say, you _will_ come.” It was an order, with an unspoken threat in her voice. Whatever her punishment would be for disobeying was far too high to pay.

 

She shrieked and turned her head over her shoulder, kissing her love on her lips, nibbling on her lips, and she felt Mara's lips curl into a loving smile.

 

“Mmm, most holy.” She praised. “Your lips are so soft, full, pretty...” She kissed Leliana again. “That perfect rose petal pink...” Leliana moaned into her lips, and Mara rubbed that rough spot of skin inside her wife, feeling her whole body shake at that, smiling at the utter control she exerted over one of the most powerful women in Thedas. “You. Are. Mine.”

 

“I am yours.” She repeated, her voice strained and coated completely in lust, and Mara smiled a wicked grin, digging her fingernails into Leliana's chest, and gave one final surge of mana.

 

“Come for me.”

 

Leliana screamed at the order, and came hard and fast for her angel, squirting hard across the bed, and gasped heavily for breath, silently begging for more before collapsing onto her side, utterly spent.

 

Mara almost tackled her, holding her in a vice-like grip with that seductive, knowing smile on her lips, and whispered in her ear. “Your Perfection,” She purred. “You are now heavy with my child.”

 

“R-really?” Leliana turned over a little, meeting the ocean blue depths of Mara's eyes, who smiled and nodded.

 

“I'm afraid so.” Her fingers danced over Leliana's chest, just above her womb. “Soon, our daughter shall grow inside of you, my one and only.”

 

Leliana reached up and grasped Mara's cheek, caressing it gently. “I love you so much.” She whispered, her whole body still shaking from her lover's attentions.

 

“I love you too.” Mara dropped the façade accent, a loving smile on her face. “So, so much. You make me the happiest woman to ever live.”

 

The Divine laid against the bed, exhausted.

 

“I can't wait to start a family with you, my angel.”

* * *

 

**Several Years Later**

“Momma!” Cecilie cried out happily, showing off her present to her mother. “Look what autie Hawke sent me!”

 

Leliana smiled as she looked over to see her daughter's present. It was Cecilie's birthday, and she had been opening fancy presents from both her rich relatives and well-wishers paying attention to the Divine's first daughter.

 

The first child of the Sunburst throne ever.

 

Inside was a new dress, made of crimson silks and laced with gold, and the whole thing spoke of Hawke.

 

“That's very pretty.” Leliana cooed, smiling at her daughter. “You will be the most beautiful woman in all of Orlais in it.”

 

“Cecilie!” Mara called as she entered the room, holding a handful of presents that had just been delivered. “These are from auntie Josephine.”

 

Cecilie smiled in delight, taking them from Mara. “Thank you, mommy.” She leaned up and kissed her mother on the cheek, before promptly sitting in front of the couch, tearing into the exquisite wrapping paper that screamed Josephine. Mara sat beside Leliana, and took her wife's hand in her own.

 

The smile of delight on their child's face made all the years of pain and loneliness worth it.


End file.
